Document protection enables a user of a computing device to set various protection levels on documents so as to prevent sensitive information contained in the documents from being printed, forwarded, opened, changed or copied by unauthorized users. However, with current user interfaces, it is difficult to set user permissions for various documents in a user friendly and straightforward manner.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.